Auditui meo dabis corde tuo
by Onmoraki
Summary: It was a simple question; Why did you choose to study in Teiko High? His answer simply was "Because it's near my hospital" Everyone seemed to be scared of him, thinking he was a taunting bully, when he really was this sweet boy. Akashi simply saw a weak boy who was fighting something big for himself. KuroAkaKuro Rated T-M. Future lemons!


**.oOo.**

 **Once again, I am here. One more fan fiction will be published.  
How am I ever going to finish my other stories?  
Hem hem… Here I am, yet again.  
Giving you a heartwarming story, a twisted little love, innocent and pure.**

 **This story will have** **lemons** **;) Just for you, yea you. I know you're there.  
I will warn you though when the ****lemons** **come;)**

 **Story title: Auditui meo dabis corde tuo  
[Let me hear your heart]  
Rated: T-M  
Pairing: KuroAkaKuro [Kuroko x Akashi / Akashi x Kuroko]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Knb characters, I own this story though.**

 **.oOo.**

 _Were you but lying cold and dead, and lights were paling out of the West.  
You would come hither, and bend your head.  
And I would lay my head on your breast, and you would murmur tender words._

 _Forgiving me, because you were dead.  
Nor would you rise and hasten away.  
Though you have the will of wild birds, but your hair was bound and wound._

 _About the stars and moon and sun;_  
 _O would, beloved, that you lay._  
 _Under the dock leaves in the ground;_  
 _While lights were paling one by one._

[He wishes his beloved were dead – W.B Yeats]

* * *

Akashi was sitting in class, feeling rather bored. Not that he hated school, there just wasn't anything to do.  
Sure he had friends, such as;

Aomine Daiki, a rather lazy teen.  
Kise Ryuota, a rather chatty person, who just wouldn't shut up.  
Murasakibara Atsushi, another lazy teen that had a huge sweet tooth, still one of the closes friends he ever knew.  
And last but not least, Midorima Shintarou, a smart fellow indeed, could hold a good discussion, but he was fixed in horoscopes.

Akashi sighed and scratched his fore head. Akashi gazed around himself, though it looked like he would give a glare to everyone who met his eyes. All his friends sat next to him.

Looking around in class Akashi noticed the teal haired boy sitting next to the windows across the class.

But before he could get his thoughts any further, the teacher interrupted by coming inside the class.

"Good morning, and welcome to Teiko High!" the teacher cheered, as all students stood up from their seats and groaned to the teachers cheers.

"You may sit down" he said.

As everyone got back to their seats the teacher started again.

"So now, let me ask you just out of curiosity; Why did you choose to come to Teiko High?  
At the same time why don't you introduce yourselves!"

Many of the students groaned, not really excited. The teacher just tried to calm them down and reassured that everyone had to answer.

Akashi sighed and stood up from his seat and hummed to get everyone's attention.

"Akashi Seijuuro, I didn't choose to come to this school, it was my fathers choise. He thinks this school is wealthy enough." Akashi said flawlessly.

Some students murmured and whispered to each other, to think an Akashi was in school. They just had to make friends with him.

"Aomine Daiki, I chose to come to this school because it's near my house"

"Kise Ryuota! Nice to meet you!" Kise winked "I chose to come to this school because it's near my agency, as you all may know I'm a model and…"

The teacher coughed into his fist and gave Kise a short glare. Kise quickly shut up and waved to girls who seemed to dream about their future together with Kise.

"Murasakibara Atsushi… Maah… I came here because Akashi is here.." He said with a lazy voice, looking down to his hands which were holding an unopened chips bag.

"Midorima Shintarou. I came to this school, because I think I will get good benefits from going here when I continue to study after this" he huffed.

The students in class continued to answer, the teacher picked up student after student to answer the very same question. He seemed to avoid the teal haired teen though.  
Many students were in the school for pretty much same reasons; Because the school was wealthy, it was one of the best schools you could get into.

And as some time passed, everyone in class had answered, all except one. The teal haired teen.  
Everyone seemed to be turning their gaze towards the teal haired teen.

The so said teen seemed to be in a daze, looking out of the window. The teacher walked over to the teens seat and tapped his desk to gain his attention.

The teen turned around to see the teacher, he seemed a bit shocked.

"Can you answer the question?" theteacher said.

"Ah.." the teen said. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya…" The boy began.

 _'Oh, it's him… nothing interesting though'_ Akashi thought.

Indeed, Akashi had heard about Kuroko Tetsuya before.  
His nickname was known to many schools, he was often called 'School skipper'.  
He skipped almost every second day of school, he was practically invincible.  
No one really knew his name besides the teachers, and even if his name was mentioned, it would be soon forgotten again. School skipper really fitted to be his name, because if he disappeared, no one would have really noticed it anyway.

Many said he was a bully, even teachers feared him because of his silence. And it was probably the main reason why he became the invincible ghost in class.  
True, many said he was a bully, but no one saw him beating or taunting anyone. No, never had he laid a hand on anyone, because it was he, who was getting beaten.

But how the teal haired boy finished his introduction, seemed to pause time to Akashi for a short time… did he hear wrong, or did the teal hair boy just say;

"I came to this school because it's near my hospital."

Many saw a bad taunting bully, but all what Akashi saw was a weak boy who was fighting for himself.

There was only silence in class after that. The boy just gave a weak smile and turned around to cough.  
He soon stood up and asked the teacher if class was over, the teacher just gave a dumbfounded nod. So the boy left the class.

"What the hell was that all about" someone said after Kuroko had left the class.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
